


A Lovely Night

by ariminiria



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: Overwhelmed by royal duties, Peter starts to notice that he's slowly losing the one that means the most. What can be done to win her back?





	A Lovely Night

Peter was slowly losing her and he knew it. Dear (Y/N) had been so patient with him, but how much more would she put up with? He was always so busy with kingly duties that he had begun to neglect her. Something had to change, and with the help of his siblings, hopefully it would.

For weeks, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all helped him plan, building up to that one perfect night. And Peter would ensure that it was indeed perfect. Only the best would do for his love.

She was in the garden when he found her, sitting on a stone bench admiring the roses.

“(Y/N)?”

She looked up and smiled slightly. “Hello Peter…” Then she paused, tilting her head. “Shouldn’t you be in a meeting or something? I don’t want to keep you if you’re busy…”

Peter felt a small twinge in his heart at that. Had he really set her aside so often that she was used to it? “No, no…” he rushed out. “Not at all. The opposite, in fact. I’ve cleared the evening to spend time with you.”

(Y/N) lifted her head to look at him, her face brightening. “Well in that case… What did you have in mind?”

He offered her his hand, smiling happily at the way this was headed. “Come with me.”

 

The small secluded area of the garden was lit by both candles and fireflies; a blanket spread over the ground was topped with the kitchen staff’s best work. Peter helped (Y/N) sit comfortably before settling beside her.

“I thought you’d enjoy a picnic… to remind you of back in our world.”

She smiled at him and suddenly nothing else mattered. “It’s wonderful, Peter… Thank you.”

“Of course. I mean, I definitely owe you…”

Sighing, she leaned against him. “No, it’s… I understand why we can’t do this more often.”

Peter shook his head and adjusted to look her in the eyes. “No, it isn’t okay, love… Being busy is no excuse for ignoring you.”

She didn’t reply. Peter knew it was because she agreed. He sighed softly. “I promise, things are going to change now, and I hope in a big way… I never want you to feel second-best again, and I swear by the Mane, you never will.” Moving a bit away from her, he propped himself up on one knee and pulled a beautiful but simple ring from his jacket pocket.

“Will you marry me?”

(Y/N) brought her hands up to her mouth, processing it all. Then, after a pause, “Yes! Of course, Peter, yes!”

And as he kissed her, he knew that he’d never let her feel so abandoned again.


End file.
